


Incomprehensible Grief

by MelyndaR



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Curtis' and David Rossi's thoughts on Erin's death as and directly after its happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomprehensible Grief

John Curtis knew that it was risky to stay around like this – to stand nearby and watch what happened in the moments surrounding Erin Strauss's actual death. But he couldn't quite help himself; he couldn't quite make himself care enough to actually move. So he stayed. Still, and silent, and out of sight, he watched.

He watched as Aaron Hotchner stayed with her and held the witch as she took her last breath. It really was a disappointment in his opinion, and after a moment he tired of it. He turned to walk away.

But wait a minute… another agent was hurrying towards the duo on the park bench.

Oh, look, this man was so  _happy_ to see that Strauss was  _out of the way_ that he was crying.

How…  _gratifying…_

* * *

David Rossi totally froze. For one long moment after he had reached the bench that Erin and Aaron sat on, he simply could not move. And then he noticed, and then it truly hit him.

She was gone. He was too late. Erin was already dead.

David Rossi didn't cry – at least not in front of other people – but Aaron's presence there didn't even register as the first tear fell. Then the sobs came, ripping out of him, huge and painful and completely unnoticed next to the agony that was coursing through his very soul.

He fell to his knees and gathered Erin into his arms. Unable to bear the crushing weight of it all; he let the grief consume him.


End file.
